A Mothers Dream
by Neo-Gama-Sanin
Summary: Just something that popped into my head and I thought I would share like a infection because sharing is caring lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any character in my story and if i did it would be naruto the incest shinobi lol

lol this just popped into my sick and very fucked up mind so I thought id give it to other people kinda like an infection lol

Kushina Uzumaki also known and feared through out the shinobi nations as the red haired devil

was exhausted.

The reason being her son Naruto who just turned 12 last month was the energizer bunny on a sugar high

Kushina thinking about her sons insatiable energy brought her back to the reason she was a single mother,

12 years ago on October 13 the kyuubi no kitsune the most powerful tailed beast showed up on the door step konohagakure and her Stupidly noble husband the yondaime hokage minato namikaze took their new born son and used the kinjutsu **shiki fujin** to seal away the beasts chalkra and soul into their son while sacrificing himself to the death god.

_he's lucky that he's dead otherwise he would begging for death for what he did to our baby_ kushina thought afterwards

_  
Naruto Uzumaki was walking home from the academy when six older genin surrounded him

the one who he assumed was the leader stepped forward and brandished a kunai while saying with a deep voice dripping in contempt

whats is a demon like you walking around during daylight for?

Naruto taking a defensive taijutsu stance his mother taught him simply said If I was a demon would i stand here and let a nobody like you sit here and mock me?

the boy going into a blind rage at the insult rushed forward with his cohorts following in step

Naruto well versed in combat thanks to his mother watched the supposed shinobi make a foolish mistake of thinking just because he acts like a fool that he is weak

when the boy reached his target he slashed with his kunai

naruto leaned back allowing the blade to pass harmlessly by his face by mere millimeters then retaliated by grabbing his opponents hand at the wrist

he delivered a blow right below the shoulder on the boys arm disabling the boys whole body with one blow before tossing him to the side like common trash

the other five genin seeing their leader defeated so fast turned tail and ran

seeing that the threat was over he turned around to continue his way home but not before looking down at the boy he defeated saying with spite

a true shinobi looks underneath the underneath and with that he made his way home

-  
Kushina was in the indoor dojo going through kenjutsu katas she had been all morning ever since she had woken up trying to get the dream from the night before

Dream

-  
kushina was enjoying a relaxing bath when naruto came in the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist

kushina trying to cover her private areas in front of her son asked him in a panicked voice

Naruto what are you doing cant you see im in the bath?

Naruto looking at his mothers naked form quickly getting exited said in a husky voice

mom I love you and its more than just as a son i love the way you look

i love the way your voice sounds

i love everything about you and i need to show you my love as he finished saying this kushina so shocked by this revelation had dropped her hands exposing herself and her mouth agape naruto took advantage

he stepped forward capturing his mothers luscious lips in a deep kiss while using his tongue to massage hers

his hands found her breasts and began fondling them to which her nipples immediately responded to by hardening

kushina finally getting her wits about her and was about to pull away but she couldn't she was enjoying her son touching her like a woman so instead of pulling away she deepened the kiss and soon her tongue was invading hers sons mouth

naruto picked his mother up bridal style and carried her bridal style out of the bathroom to her large bed he put her down gently

he kissed her on the lips and put butter fly kisses leading down her body first her neck going to her collar bone leading to her plump c-cup breasts he proceeded to kiss her nipple then lick it and every once in awhile nibble it

he the switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment kushina ran her hands through her sons blond hair as her nibbled on her breasts

naruto soon started kissing his way down his mothers smooth stomach paying attention to battle scars from her life as a kunoichi

reaching his mothers waist he used his hands to spread her long legs and looked down at his mothers shaved pussy to see it was wet with anticipation

he leaned in close an gently blew and was rewarded with a throaty moan from his mother

taking that as a sign to continue he set his mothers legs on his shoulders giving him full access to his mothers pussy

he dove in licking up her sweet nectar while rubbing his nose against her clit kushina screamed out

Naruto oh yes more please don't stop

naruto becoming more exited at his mothers screams continued in earnest

after 10 minutes kushina was so close to her first orgasm in 12 years was moaning at the sensations her son was giving her

naruto sensing his mother was close stopped licking and just before kushina asked why he stopped he sucked on her clit sending her over the edge

kushina screamed her sons name as she climaxed all over his face

Kushina getting over her orgasm quickly flipped positions so she was on top and with lust in her emerald green eyes she lowered her sopping wet cunt onto her sons mammoth size cock then she woke up.

Just thinking about her dream had kushina rubbing her legs together to try and stem how turned on she was at the thought of her son fucking her silly

but alas it was just a dream surely her little naruto didn't see her that way? Or did he?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any character in my story and if i did it would be naruto the incest shinobi lol

Naruto was about a block away from home all the while thinking about the comments the boy from earlier had said

he wasn't stupid enough to believe he was the kyuubi in the flesh but he also wasn't naive enough to not notice the constant glares and sneers from the villagers

and even though he put up a tough face when facing those people, it hurt for his people to hate him for for holding back the strongest beast in the ninja world to protect them

_but alas you don't get everything you want_ he thought with contempt.

as that thought left his mind he looked up to see his front door he walked up his porch steps and reached for the handle only to find it locked so he put his hand in his pocket for his house key

Kushina laid naked as the day she was born spread out on her king size bed, her long soft red hair flared out above her head giving her the look of a goddess in human skin

her long slender legs laid slightly bent at the knees and spread out giving room for her hand to work on the heat she had been feeling since she woke up that morning

Kushina so entrapped in her own ecstasy didn't here the door open and close or someone come up the stairs.

Naruto stepped in the house after fumbling for his keys for a minute he closed the door and took of his shoes he decided to see if his mom was taking a nap so he made his way upstairs and toward his mothers door he herd heavy breathing and moaning

being the naive poor boy he was thinking his mother was hurt slowly opened the door just enough to see inside to check for intruders and peeked in

what he saw made would forever be imprinted into his mind and made him freeze in shock

laying on her bed was his mother laying stark ass naked he could see everything since the end of her bed faced the door

naruto felt a fire ignite in his lower stomach and groin his pants became increasingly uncomfortable as he watched his mothers long sun tanned and athletic legs writhe in pure ecstasy as she massaged her breast with a hand

as the other hand was between her legs she was pushing two fingers in her sopping wet pussy and slowly pulling them out only to repeat the process as she used her thumb to rub her clit

naruto feeling incredibly hot at the sight before him as his morals trying desperately to get him to leave the scene

just as his morals started to win his mothers moaning became louder and louder naruto forgot his plan to leave and focused more on his mother pleasuring herself she squeezed her eyes even tighter and screamed in pleasure

OH NARUTO FUCK YOU DIRTY MOTHER MAKE HER CUM, MORE HARDER PLEASE FASTER

naruto frozen in shock and lust that his mother would imagine him while finger fucking herself, he was confused but more turned on he quickly turned around after seeing his mother coming off her pleasure high and slowly opening her eyes

naruto ran to the bathroom he locked the door and quickly stripped, he hopped in the shower

after turning the shower nob he quickly grabbed his throbbing member and began to slowly stroke it while imagining his cock instead of his mothers fingers sliding in and out of her wet pussy while she screamed his name he continued this for 10 minutes before blowing what seemed like gallons of cum down the drain and on the shower wall

feeling exhausted after the training he did earlier and his masturbation session he quickly finished washing himself and cleaning the cum off the shower wall then stepped out of the shower drying himself off with a towel before wrapping it around his waist

he exited the bathroom striking a quick glance towards his mothers door then proceeding the other way down the hall towards his room to get in his night cloths

after getting dressed he got in his bed and was soon in dreamland and the only thing there at the moment was what he wanted to do to his mother...


End file.
